7 years with a Malfoy and a Weasley
by Nicolaeve
Summary: Follows Rose and Scorpius shortly through years 1-6 and then all about 7th year and the time they have at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** Year**

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the sorting hat, everyone was quiet. No-one expected for Al to get into to Slytherin, finally there was a loud applause from the slytherin table; I turned to see who it was.  
>Scorpius Malfoy was clapping with such enthusiasm it's a surprise he didn't fall off of his seat, slowly everyone else started clapping, James looked dumb-struck he didn't actually expect Al to get into slytherin no matter how much he was teasing him.<p>

Al took off the hat and placed it back on the chair, he walked nervously towards the table and sat next to Scorpius, Professor Longbottom continued with the list. After what felt like forever my name was called.  
>"Rose Weasley" I walked over to the stool and picked up the hat and placed it on my head<p>

_Hmm another Weasley, what should I do with you….. You have the brains for Ravenclaw hmm yes maybe that one, rather cunning you'd do well in slytherin along with your desire to be with your cousin hmmm… nope not that one, not Hufflepuff; brave enough to be Gryffindor hmm it will have to be… _"GRYFFINDOR" the applause started I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, I looked over to slytherin table and saw Al looking at me; I gave him a sympathetic smile.

Soon Headmistress McGonagall had finished the short speech and the feast began, it was delicious, I grabbed all the vegetables I could and started eating them, sitting next to me was a girl named Bianca Flance who was a first year with me, sitting across the table, a boy named Heath Trakobe was shoveling in drumstick after drumstick, It was rather disgusting I thought.  
>"First years this way" called a prefect, Bianca and I stood up and rushed towards him, we followed him all the way to a portrait of a large woman.<p>

"Flobberworm" said the prefect, and the painting swung open and revealed a small passage  
>"that is the new password, remember it, it will change every now and again" said the prefect once all the first years were milled around the common room "girls bedrooms are on the left, Boys are on the right. Curfew is 9 o'clock and 10 o'clock on weekends, no boys is the girl's dormitories after 8 o'clock and vice-versa. Now off to bed"<p>

Once I got into my dormitory I found my trunk in front of a large bed with red hangings, it looked so comfy, I glanced around to check if anyone was looking, they weren't I ran and jumped on it, once I landed I bounced a little bit.

"Hi We didn't do proper introductions, I'm Bianca Flance" said Bianca, she had blonde hair that hung in ringlets down to her lower back and green eyes just like Albus'  
>"Hi, Rose Weasley" I said pushing my Auburn red hair out of my face. I was lucky that, unlike my mum who when she was in 1st year had the bushiest hair ever, my hair was smooth and hung nicely down my back in waves, I also got my father's eyes which are an ocean blue.<p>

"Well we had better get to bed" she said looking around "looks like our roommates are staying down stairs for a bit" and she was right it was just Bianca and me

"Yeah, okay night" I said and put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed, I was so tired that I fell asleep straight away.

**2****nd**** Year**

"Come on Al!" I said pulling him through the corridors towards the library

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he replied walking slowly trying to hold his books from our previous class

I had stood up straight away after charms, it was our final lesson of the day and Al had promised that he would study with me afterwards; I threw his books at him in a pile and pushed him as fast as I could to the corridor hoping that he would forget about Malfoy.

"Can you slow down Rose, Scorpius will never catch up if we are running" he said exasperatedly

"Ooh good, let's run!" I said back, hoping he would comply without any more complaining

"Rose" he said stopping "I'm not going to ditch my best friend"  
>"but I'm your best friend Albus, not some know-it-all, ugly-faced, blonde haired idiot!" I said trying to budge him<br>"Rose, don't be so mean Scorpius is actually really nice"  
>"not to me, he bully's me"<br>"you are mean to him right back"  
>"but he always does it, I only sometimes do, now can we go!"<br>"Fine, but only because we need to study, not because I am on any ones side"  
>"YES!" I yelled pulling him once again towards the library<p>

Once we were there, I pulled Al to my favourite spot, at the very back to the side hidden by a bookshelf is my table, no one bothers me because they don't know I'm there. The only people who know about it are Al, Bianca and unfortunately Scorpius. We sit down and pull out our books and study.

An Hour later, Al stands up pushes his chair out and walks off; I do the same stretching my legs.  
>the reason we do this is because one time in 1st year Al and I had been studying for hours and when we were finished we pushed our chairs back stood up, and fell down, it was rather funny but It hurt so we decided that from then on every hour we would get up and walk around for 5 minutes, so that's what we were doing.<p>

When we got back we found our spot was not empty but Scorpius was there.  
>"Leave" I said to him sitting back down<br>"oh but I was just hoping I could join you" he replied  
>"nope, Leave" I said again flipping the page of my book<br>"Rosie" Al warned, I looked up at him and gave him a pleading look, he just sternly shook his head  
>"ugh, fine, but no noise" I said defeated Scorpius gave a large smile of satisfaction<p>

Five minutes later he started tapping is fingers on the table making a beat  
>"Stop it" I said angrily<br>"Sorry, it helps me work" He replied  
>"I don't care just don't do it"<br>"okay I won't" and the noise stopped, for about 2 minutes that is, until he started tapping again

"I swear to Merlin if you do not stop tapping you fingers, I will break them off" I said  
>"I'm sorry it's just fun" he said, but stopped<br>another 2 minutes and he started it again, I closed my book stood up, put my things in my book bag and slung my bag over my shoulder, everything of mine was in it except my large textbook I walked over to Scorpius' side of the table, and slammed my book down on his fingers, picked it back up and walked out of the library.

"Rosie, you broke his fingers" Al said in a soft voice  
>"I don't care I asked him twice not to tap his fingers, but he kept doing it, I warned him I would break them" I said back<br>"he had to go to the Hospital wing, and stay there overnight, he was in lots of pain you could tell"  
>that hit a nerve, I didn't expect him to have to stay overnight, now I felt guilty<br>"fine, I'll say sorry, just come with me will you?" I said not looking him in the eyes  
>"of course I will Rosie" he said smugly and we walked off to the Hospital.<p>

"Wait here" I said to him  
>"don't hurt him again though Rosie" he warned but let me go in on my own<p>

Scorpius was lying there with his arm in a sling and his hand in bandages  
>"give me your wand" I said to him<br>"what, why?" he asked confused and worried  
>"I'm not going to hurt you I just don't want you to be able to record it if there is a spell that does that" I said fast, he reluctantly pointed to his wand which was on his bed side table, I picked it up and placed it on the other side of the room, turning around I saw his face and he was scared so I placed mine with it, at that his face relaxed a bit.<br>"what do you want?" he asked  
>"well I just wanted to apologize I didn't mean to hurt you that much just break or fracture one of your fingers, not all of them" I said without looking at him<br>"if anyone else said that I would ask them to say that again while looking at my face, but it's you so I suppose this is pretty good" he said finishing it up  
>"Okay, well, bye!" I said going to our wands handing him his and walking off with mine out of the hospital wing to Al.<p>

"Happy now Al?" I asked sarcastically  
>"Very" he said and we walked off in the direction of the great hall for dinner<p>

**3****rd**** Year**

"What do we have first Rosie?" Bianca asked me after getting our timetables  
>"Divination" I replied uninterestedly, according to mum that subject was the worst but decided I would give it a go<br>"Al and Scorpius are in that class aren't they?" she asked not taking a break from stuffing her face with food  
>"Yeah, oh Merlin look at the time we better go" I said grabbing my back and standing up waiting for Bianca to get up also, we walked over to the Slytherin table and waited for Al and Scorpius, once they were ready we headed towards the Divination tower.<p>

"Good morning class, I'm professor Firenze I will be your Divination teacher" said an old loopy looking man with circular glasses and a balding head "for the first few lessons we are going to try out crystal ball gazing everyone get out your crystal balls" The class shuffled with movement, soon everyone was doing the work required.

"I agree with my mum, that class is horrid" I said to Al as we walked out of Divination towards the great Hall for lunch, Al just laughed.

After lunch we had Potions with Slytherin, we were making a shrinking solution. I went with Bianca and Al went with Scorpius

"Hey Rosie will you get the ingredients for us please" Bianca asked giving me a sweet suck up smile  
>"Fine" I said walking to the supply cupboard and getting out the necessary ingredients and walking back<br>"Here they are Bianca" I said "let's get busy!" I said with faked enthusiasm, it's a well-known fact that potions isn't my best subject – okay that's a lie, I'm horrible at it, the only reason I get good grades is because of Bianca, she is great at it, oh and a bit of help from Al never hurts- starting our potion we put in the ingredients in the first ingredients  
>"shall I chop the Daisy roots?" I asked Bianca<br>"I don't recommend it Rose, that will end disastrously" Scorpius snickered from across the room  
>"oh shut it Scorpius your no better" I replied this wasn't a lie, this was the only subject Scorpius and I both had trouble with<br>"I'm damn well better then you Rose, even your brothers better then you and he's in first year"  
>"he's better then you too" I yelled<br>"shut up you two, your pathetic" Al said loudly, both Scorpius and I looked back at our potions, which were almost finished

"Class dismissed" said professor Slughorn a few minutes after that, Bianca and I packed up our stuff and walked off without waiting for Al or Scorpius.  
>"Hey Rosie" said our friend from Gryffindor Cassie Thomas<br>"Hey Cass" replied Bianca and I. Cassie had chocolate brown hair that was about the length of her elbows and was straight, she had Chocolate brown eyes that turned Hazel if you looked at them in the sun and Mocha coloured skin. We walked off to our next class Transfiguration

**A/N**

**Hey so this is my first story going up really and it's probably horrible, i only know that there's going o be a chapter for 4th and 5th year then however many more for 6th year then it's probably going to finish**. **Please give feed back and tell me what i could change or fix or if it's amazingly perfect haha thanks -Nicola : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**4****th**** Year**

My legs are rather large is the first thing that popped into my mind when looking at myself in the mirror, the second thing was oh Merlin, look at my stomach it's ginormous and then the third thing I thought was that's it I'm going on a diet.

"What are you doing?" asked Bianca seeing me looking in the mirror, sighing over and over again, in just my bra and some leggings.  
>"Oh nothing, just seeing if I would look good with a belly button piercing, it's this thing that muggle women sometimes get." I lie, if I told her the truth she would never let me go on a diet.<br>"Okay, so what do you think?"  
>"Hmm well I don't know, I think it would look good on you so maybe you should get it." I say, pulling on my favourite top that I wear to bed and switching my leggings for my pyjama shorts.<br>"Maybe I will." she replied picking up her wand and using drying spell on her hair and getting into her own pyjamas and we climb into our beds, pulling out my notepad and quill to write down my plan for my diet, when a sudden idea came into my mind. 'What if I just don't eat? That will definitely take down my weight. Though… I don't think I will be able to just cut out food all at once,' so I write down this:

1st week- Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner (no dessert or snacking)  
>2nd week-Breakfast, Dinner (no lunch)<br>3rd week-Dinner (no breakfast)  
>4th week-small dinner (so no-one notices)<p>

The next morning, Bianca and I get up and change into some, not that attractive but comfy clothes, it's a Saturday so we don't have classes, we aren't really interested in Quidditch and only watch it if Slytherin or Gryffindor are playing because Al's in Slytherin and plays Seeker. Today though, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are playing so we decided we would sit in the shade under the birch tree near the Black Lake and do some homework. Bianca and I head down to the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table and choose our breakfast, I choose Yoghurt and Bianca gets French toast, Al walks up and sits down next to us.  
>"Hello Ladies," Scorpius says sliding up to sit next to Al winking at Bianca and I "Are you two planning to go to the party Slytherin is holding tonight?"<br>"Why are they holding a party, they can't win Quidditch today because they aren't playing," Bianca says, I can tell she's going _try_ and drag me there in some short skirt or dress. And succeed.  
>"No, just a party to celebrate middle of term." Scorpius replied as if it was obvious.<br>"So in other words some 7th years want to get wasted and snog random people they aren't going to remember in the morning?" I asked, grinning.  
>"Yeah, pretty much." Scorpius say's cheerily.<br>"Of course we will go, where is it?" I told you Bianca would drag me there  
>"8 o'clock Slytherin Common room."<br>"How will we get in?" I ask thinking logically.  
>"Obviously Al and I will have to meet you outside of your common room… or the potions room could work." Scorpius said smirking.<br>"Okay, then it's settled we will meet you at the potions room at 8." Bianca confirmed finishing the conversation.  
>"Come on Bea," I say standing up. "Time for us to get our study on," I finished with fake enthusiasm. Bianca stands up we head outside to the birch tree.<p>

Once we are sitting and comfy, and far away from the boys, Bianca goes into crazy mode.  
>"Oh Merlin, what are we going to wear! Why couldn't they tell us earlier now we only have a day to figure out everything!"<br>"Calm down Bea!" I told her grinning widely. "We can study for two hours then I _promise_ we will go to our dorm and start getting ready. Beginning with a shower." I say touching my hair and grimacing at her.

"Okay, I'm done!" Bea says getting up before she had even packed away.  
>"WHAT! <em>All<em> of our homework, your finished it _all_? "I say with a shocked look  
>"What? No," She corrected, giving me a look. "I mean I can't do anymore. Anyway we have to go get ready for the party." she says looking at me with excitement clear in her eyes.<br>"Okay fine let's go," I surrendered, standing up.  
>Packing up our books and parchment and quills we leave the birch tree and walk back to our dorm.<p>

An hour later, we, and when I _say_ we I mean Bea for herself _and_ me, had picked out our outfits and were heading downstairs for lunch; once we got there Bea decided we would sit with Al and Scorpius, I grab myself a sandwich slice and a mandarin and nibble at those while Bea gets pasta and herb bread.

"See you at the party tonight; Bea's making me start getting ready now." I say to Al who in return gives a mock horror look, earning himself a glare.  
>"Shut it Rosie, you'll be glad when all the guys are hanging off you." she says with a mock glare and ruining it when she winked.<br>"Please save me!" I stage whisper to Al who just laughs, Bea pulls me by the arm, away from the Slytherin table.

After showering, drying our hair, and brushing our hair Bea decided to do our makeup.  
>"Come on Rosie please let me do it for you!" Bea pouts, doing what she thinks will convince me.<br>Shaking my head and backing away I say, "No! I really don't want too much make-up!"  
>"But I won't! I'll put on a good amount so that you can't even tell it's there! Promise!"<br>"Ugh! Fine!" I surrender, backing down; I know she will do it in the end.  
>"Yes!" she shouts with victory grinning happily at me.<br>She sits me down in a chair and starts to put on foundation, then eyeliner, then mascara, then gets eyelash curlers and curls my eyelashes and then she gets out a small but hard brush, I don't know what it's for so when she leans towards my eye and does a small circle, I realise. She's wiped off some foundation so my beauty spot is still visible near the corner of my eye.  
>"Okay, you <em>have<em> to be done now!" I say pushing the chair back.  
>"Yep all done, now to do mine!" And goes through the same stages as she did for me<p>

"Okay!" She says finishing off her own make-up "Time to do your hair!"  
>"What? Aren't we just leaving it down?" I ask.<br>"'Aren't we just leaving it down'" She mocks jokingly, like I'm an idiot. "_Yes_, but it has to look nice! I'll do it." She tells me smiling and walking around to stand behind me, her hands start to fiddle with my hair, and finally when she's done I look in the mirror.

She's used her wand to make my waves more defined and highlighted the really red streaks in my hair, it doesn't look noticeably different but I like it.  
>Pulling on my skirt she made me wear, its red and stops between mid-thigh and my arse, then the top she chose, which is loose enough to step into so I don't ruin my make-up or hair, is black with a print of the English flag on the front, I tuck it in and slip into a pair of black heels. Bianca's wearing a purple dress that stops mid-thigh and has three quarter length sleeves, and black heels also.<p>

Once we were ready it was 6 o'clock so we snuck out to the kitchens, hoping not to be seen by teachers, and grabbed dinner; green salad for me and potatoes, chicken and salad for Bianca, we went back to our dorms and studied for a bit then we headed off towards the dungeons so we could meet Al and Scorpius at 8.

"Hey Rosie, Bea!" Al said when he got there with Scorpius  
>"Hey Al, Scorpius." I greeted.<br>"Hey Al," Bea said "Hey Scorpius!" unlike me, Bea has nothing against Scorpius  
>"Hello Bianca, my! Don't you look lovely tonight!" Scorpius said giving Bea a winning smile and a wink. "Hmm even you look nice tonight Rose, decided to make an effort did you?" Smirking at his comment, I glared at him making an awkward silence which Al decided to fill.<p>

"Well …I think we should be leaving now, the party was starting when we left." and with that we set off.

"Hey Rose, come and get a drink with me, leave our two friends alone!" Scorpius whispered winking at me.  
>"Okay fine but only for them," I told I'm, making a big deal about following him. We walked off without being noticed while Bea and Al were un-consciously flirting with each other.<br>"Here you are lovely," Scorpius said handing me a shot of fire-whiskey.  
>"Ahh no I don't think I will be drinking that, thanks." I said shaking my head and pushing it away from me.<br>"Come on please, for Al and Bianca," he said pouting, that just made me laugh but I took the shot and downed it.  
>"That's the spirit!" Scorpius said having a shot of his own and passing me another<br>I don't know how many shots I had, probably not many as I am a lightweight, but soon Scorpius and I were dancing in the middle of the dance floor when some sleazy Slytherin year 6 started to dance with me while holding me up, and was groping me all over. I was trying to say something but I couldn't as my mind wasn't processing what was happening when Scorpius came over and tapped on the guys shoulder.  
>"Hey I think I'm going to take her back now, could you hand her here," He asked.<br>"Nah we're just dancing she's fine, aren't you sweetheart?" he said looking at me, I couldn't respond but I gave a –what I hoped was a- pleading look to Scorpius hoping that it meant 'get me the hell out of here!'  
>"No she looks pretty buggered I'm just going to take her back to her common room." He grabbed me around the waist and started to pull me through the crowd, the guy didn't seem too happy but saw another girl who was wasted and started to talk to her instead.<p>

We got into the corridor and Scorpius pulled me too a deserted hall and gave me a bottle.  
>"What?" I asked, it was the most I could get out and hopefully he understood<br>"It will sober you up so you can help me help _you_ get back to Gryffindor common room without getting detentions." He said, so I drank the bottles contents, I quickly felt much better and less all over the place.  
>"Thank-you!" I said and we started walking back to Gryffindor, only once did we hear a teacher and Scorpius grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the wall, he had his hand around my waist and his body pressed tightly up against mine, I could feel his breath on top of my head, and could feel his heart racing through his chest, along with mine, but the teacher passed and we kept walking in silence apart from a few odd conversations.<p>

When we got to the portrait he stopped and looked at the fat lady.  
>"Thank-you" I said.<br>"It's fine it's not that long a walk" he said.  
>"That's… not what I meant, I meant thank-you for helping me back there with that guy, it wouldn't have ended well if you hadn't helped me." I said sincerely.<br>"Oh that," He said looking thoughtful "That guy is a prat."  
>"Yeah…. well I had better get inside." I said, gesturing to the portrait.<br>"Yeah and I had better go back to my common room," He looked kind of irritated and I guessed that it was because he had to walk back then try and get to sleep with a party going on. I don't know what possessed me to do this but,  
>"If you want you can come in, you could probably stay in my room or the couch in the common room, we can sit and talk for a bit if you want?" He looked kind of shocked at my offer but sort of glad.<br>"Oh umm… sure, thanks I'd love to!" He said, surprising me.  
>"Okay…. Unity." I said to the fat lady and the portrait sung open, we stepped in and went and sat on the couch.<br>"Thanks for letting me in, it's nice here not dank like in the dungeon, I like it." he said looking around and nodding appreciatively.  
>"Yeah I get that-" I was about to finish but I heard a student walking down the stairs-probably to see what the noise was- if they found Scorpius it would be bad.<br>"Over there," I said pointing out a blanket for him to hide under while the person was here, and he hopped up quietly and hid under the blanket.  
>"Who are you talking to?" asked the student who I had figured out to be a first year.<br>"No one just admiring the fire and thinking out loud," I replied casually.  
>"Oh okay" he said and turned around and went back to his room.<br>"Scorpius," I said as he popped up and sat back on the couch.  
>"I don't think it's too safe for you to stay down here, we should probably go to my room." I told him hesitantly.<br>"Yeah okay let's go," he said and led the way to the girl's stairs, he walked up and realising he couldn't, let me up first and I charmed him to the top. I followed him then pointed out which one was my dorm and he walked in.  
>"If Bea comes back she will want her bed and if she sees you in it she will scream, so you have the floor or my bed." I said not liking the options, I mean seriously sharing a bed with Scorpius is the last thing I want to do!<br>"I would prefer to sleep on your bed, if that's okay with you?" he asked. Shit! Of course he chose that I would choose that.  
>"Yep okay," I said in an obviously unhappy voice. "I'm just going to change, I'll be in the bathroom," I said and went to my trunk, damn it! The only pyjamas I have are my summer ones, my others Cassie must have borrowed, she <em>said<em> she needed to borrow some and must have grabbed them. My summer ones are quite racy, the top is a small peach camisole with the bottom of it only covering my belly button and the shorts are also peach and are pretty much underwear they are so small. Oh well I have to wear these and went into the bathroom to change and came out to Scorpius only in his pants with no top, and dayuum was he fit, okay Rose, no getting distracted! I told myself.  
>"Okay well this is my side so I'm going to sleep there," and I slid into bed and lied down he got in next to me and then it was really awkward.<br>"Nice Pjs," he said laughing slightly at what he previously saw.  
>"Shut it Scorp! They are my old ones, Cassie borrowed my normal ones!" I defended myself, hiding my embarrassment under the covers.<br>"No I think they're cute," he said turning to face me, propping his elbow onto the pillow. I had to focus myself to listen to what he was saying. "We had better get to sleep." I nodded and turned out my light. I fell asleep pretty much straight away.

When I woke up the next morning I quickly shut my eyes, there was too much sun, I felt arms around my waist and turned my head to see Scorpius' still sleeping face. He was adorable.  
>"Scorpius!" I said trying to wiggle out of his arms without making too much noise in case Bianca was there and heard, I couldn't see her bed so I didn't even know if she was here.<br>"Scorpius!" I said it a bit louder this time.  
>"Hmm?" he mumbled.<br>"Scorpius, wake up!"  
>"What? …Rose why are you in my bed?" He asked not opening his eyes.<br>"I'm not in your bed, you're in mine, and you're holding me so I can't move!" I said hoping that it would get his attention, and set me free.  
>"What!" He sat up, pulling me with him.<br>"Augh, I was not ready to move that much!" I whimpered.  
>"Oh Merlin, sorry Rose, I should probably leave really soon, before Bea walks in asking questions," he said, but spoke too soon, as that moment Bea walked straight through our door, stopped and just stared at us after doing a double take.<br>"Shit," was all I said and Scorpius took his arms back from around me so I could get up properly.  
>"What on earth are you doing in Rosie's bed?" And after seeing fully what I was wearing she said, "And what the bloody hell are you wearing?" She asked shrilly.<br>"He dropped me off during the party and I offered for him to stay in the common room but then some kid came down and so we decided he should stay in here and he was going to stay in your bed but we thought you might have been coming back so he stayed in mine," I said quickly explaining myself. "And why didn't you come back huh?" I asked suspiciously. She blushed at this and mumbled something about 'tired' 'same as you' and 'teeth need brushing going to do that' we watched her walk into the bathroom.  
>"Hmm well I had better be going thank-you for letting me stay," He said and for some weird freaky reason we hugged, I held on a bit longer to whispered to him "I still hate you" and he replied walking out of the room,<br>"I hate you more" I found myself looking at the door he just disappeared from, imagining him sneaking down the stairs and out the portrait.

**Thanks for reading this is a bit scrappy but please review and let me know what's wrong or right : ) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**5th year**

(Scorpius' POV)

She was skinny, like really skinny it was a bit worrying. I watched as she sat down and put a bit of food on her plate, chopped it into tiny pieces and moved them around her plate, she engaged Al in conversation and brought a piece of food up to her mouth and then started talking again and put it back down, she cut her food up even more if that was possible, then I watched as she got up and left scraping her plate empty onto the one next to her, doing all of this whilst keeping Al in a conversation.  
>"I'll be back." I said getting up and following her out of the Great Hall, ever since 'the morning after' in 4th year, we had been closer, not friends, but not complete enemies.<br>"Hey Rose!" I yelled out after her, she stopped and turned around.  
>"What do you want Scorpius?" she asked obviously irritated, flipping her Auburn hair out of her face.<br>"I was just wondering when the last time you ate was." I replied bluntly, trying to keep out any emotions, really I was angry at her because if she hurt herself Al would blame himself, he was the closest of his family to her and thinks of her as his responsibility.  
>"I just ate breakfast Scorpius; I don't know what you're talking about." She said venomously, starting to walk again.<br>"No you didn't I watched you the whole time, not one piece of food went in your mouth." I retorted calmly  
>"I wasn- I'm not hungry." She lied.<br>"Were you not hungry yesterday either Rose? Or the day before?" I asked. "This may sound creepy but I've been watching you during meals and you don't eat anything, maybe a carrot but all you do is drink water!" Her face started to blush, but only the tiniest amount.  
>"I haven't been feeling well, water helps me think," She was mumbling now, I could tell the more I pestered her that she would give in.<br>"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in our free period okay?" I asked not really waiting for an answer but I got one anyway.  
>"Okay, what for?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.<br>"You'll find out when you get there, just trust me." I said walking away, revealing nothing, back to the Great Hall to wait for Al and go to Charms then it was the aforementioned free period.

(Rose's POV)

I walked into the Room of Requirement to see the back of Scorpius' white-blonde head, I gave a small cough to announce my arrival, he twisted around to see me and smiled heartily.  
>"You're here!" He exclaimed happily, flipping his legs off of the couch he had been previously lounging on.<br>"Yep, now can you tell me what it was you wanted?" I said, I really did want to know I was curious, it had something to do with my weight, I could tell.  
>"Yeah, well, come and sit down." He said patting the spot next to him, I went over and sat down, the room was a nice, cosy common room with a fire, two red and green couches and a coffee table with some food on it.<br>"So…" I said, there was a short awkward silence before Scorpius spoke up.  
>"I know what you're doing Rose, and it's not healthy!" He said gently, looking at me sadly. "You're hurting yourself and you'll be hurting the people around you when they find out!"<br>"What is it exactly I'm doing?" I asked, not looking at him. I knew he knew but I just couldn't accept that.  
>"You're beautiful Rose! You don't need to starve yourself, you need to eat!" He said trying to persuade me.<p>

"Don't say that, you understand!" I said angrily, getting up.  
>"Wait" he said grabbing my wrist. "Just- just promise you'll start eating more, please for Al and Bea and your mum and dad and the rest of your family, do it for them if not for me." he asked, I turned around looking him in the eye and said:<p>

"I'll _try_, I promise" and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

**OoOoO**

I walked into the great hall at Lunch, sat down with Bea and put some food on my plate. I wasn't going to eat it, no matter what Scorpius said. _Oh great! _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. In walked Scorpius with Al.  
>"Hey Rosie, Hey Bea," Al said cheerily.<br>"Hey Al," I said nodding at Scorpius.  
>"What have you got next?" he asked.<br>"I have Arithmacy and Charms," I said taking a bite of a carrot "What about you?"  
>"Well I have Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, with you," he told me, taking a bite of his food he had set on his plate "Oh crap! I forgot my charms essay!" he dropped his fork on the plate "See you in class Scor!" he yelled running out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.<p>

"Hey Rosie, I forgot my Arithmacy book, mind if I go grab it? If I'm late can you just tell the Professor? Thanks!" said Bea not waiting for an answer and running off.  
>"Hmm... Well I have to go to class," I said walking away from the table, the last few minutes spent with Scorpius watching me.<p>

"Sorry I'm late professor!" Bea said rushing into class 5 minutes late, looking dishevelled.  
>"Not to worry Miss Flance, Miss Weasley told me you forgot your text book," replied Professor Clink ushering her into her seat.<br>"What took you so long? And why is your hair all messed up?" I asked looking her over.  
>"Oh- I ran it must have been the wind against my hair," she said quickly and unconvincingly, getting out her book and starting her work, I tried to talk to her all through class but she ignored me and said she was paying attention, or that she would talk to me later.<p>

As the Bell rang, Bea jumped up and ran out of class quickly I tried to catch up to her, but was stopped by Jason McLaggan. He had light brown hair that was tousled lightly, and bland brown eyes, he was quite hot and if I was honest I kind of fancied him.  
>"Hey Rose," He said "Can I talk to you?"<br>"Sure, what did you want" I asked.  
>"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" He looked at me.<br>"Of course I'd love to!" I gushed back giddily. I would have to get Bea to help me decide what to wear; maybe Cass would do my hair nicely for me…  
>"Okay, well I will meet you at the entrance gate then at 11?"<br>"Okay see you then!" I said, kissing him quickly on the lips, then ran off in search of Bea.

I looked for her for what felt like hours, she was late to Charms and Herbology, and I didn't see her at lunch. I finally found her at dinner; she was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Al, I walked over without them noticing and caught the end of their conversation.  
>"We need to tell her, she keeps asking questions," Bea said to Al.<br>"Tell who what?" I asked sitting down across from them.  
>"Oh nothing," Bea said airily.<br>"I need to talk to you, come with me to our dorms now?"  
>"Oh...Umm... Sure, what's it about?" Bea asked me as we got up to leave.<br>"You'll find out soon enough." I said as we walked to our dorms.

The weekend came quickly, and Bea had agreed to help me get ready, along with Cassie, Saturday morning I woke up to a loud noise and Bea swearing.  
>"What was that?" I asked sitting up abruptly.<br>"Just hit my foot on the wardrobe," Bea said. "Now get in the shower!"  
>I got up lazily and went into the bathroom to shower, when I came out Bea had woken Cassie and they were waiting for me, Bea had my outfit she had chosen for me laid out on my now made bed, and Cassie was sitting in front of the mirror fiddling with her hair idly.<br>"Okay make-up and hair first then clothes!" Bea told me. Cassie got up and pointed to the seat in front of the mirror, waiting for me to sit down. While she was doing my hair Bea was looking through the wardrobe for something for her to wear.  
>"So what are you two doing today? Got any dates that you haven't told me about?" I asked Cassie and Bea.<br>"No, no dates for me, just going down to the three broomsticks and having butter beer with Al and Scorpius," Bea replied breezily, Cassie coughed pointedly about something, but continued on my hair.  
>"What about you Cassie?" Bea asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Cass.<br>"I have a date with Jack Finnigan!" Cassie said beaming.  
>"Oh that's so cute! Weren't your Dads like best friends?" I asked excitedly.<br>"Yeah, but oh he's so cute!" She gushed; you could tell she definitely liked him.  
>"Yeah that's good!" I said thinking about how great my date was going to be.<br>"Okay you're done here," Cassie said patting my shoulder and smiling at me through the mirror.  
>"Okay, put this on, but don't mess up your hair!" She commanded, handing me a white summery dress and white flats. Throwing on the clothes, I looked at my hair, the front bits were pulled back into a plait.<br>"Look at you! McLaggan will be falling over when he sees you!" Bea said with a giggle.  
>"Definitely!" Cassie agreed "Now get your arse down there to meet him!" she said pushing me out the door, grinning.<p>

"Hey Rose. You look beautiful!" Jason said when I walked up.  
>"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I said shyly.<br>"Okay shall we go?"  
>"Sure, where to?" I asked.<br>"Three Broomsticks okay?" He asked politely.  
>"Yeah sounds good." We headed off towards the Three Broomsticks.<p>

When we walked in Jason went up and got us both a butter beer, we sat down and talked about ourselves, about me and my family, him and Quidditch, and then just random things.

A while later I saw Bea walk into the Three Broomsticks with Al, they went over to a corner table and sat down. Al got up and got them each a butter beer and then as he passed it too her he slid into his seat and casually kissed her! Albus Potter kissed Bianca Flance! Al Potter - my cousin! I just saw him kiss my best friend! _Okay Rose, Calm down, Calm down, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why he kissed her and as to why they are holding hands now_ oh Merlin! Okay- I will just ask Bea what's up when we get back, okay, okay pay attention to Jason.

After a bit, Jason and I left the Three Broomsticks and walked back to the castle.  
>"I had fun today Rose, can we do it again soon?" He asked, I really liked Jason, he was polite and sweet.<br>"I'd love to!" I replied enthusiastically. We walked a bit further into the castle, I turned to him and stood on my tippy toes, he bent down and our lips met. We snogged for a bit, my hand going into his hair and his arms going around my waist. Finally breaking apart and we went our separate ways after a few words of goodbye, me to Gryffindor common room and him to Ravenclaw common room; I sat in my dorm tensely, waiting for Bea to get back.

"What were you doing kissing Al at the Three Broomsticks?" I asked Bea as soon as she walked in.  
>"WHAT! You saw that?" she asked her eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah why did you not tell me about any of this, I thought I was your best friend?" I said as more of a question, feeling dejected.  
>"I'm sorry Rosie! We didn't know if you would approve, we were going to tell you, I promise!" She said looking sincere.<p>

"It's fine, but why wouldn't I approve? You're my best friend and he's my cousin and I love you both, _of course_ I would be a bit weirded out about you two dating but I would accept it!" I told her walking up too her and hugging her.  
>"Oh thank Merlin for that!" she said hugging me back. "How was your date?"<br>"Oh it was _really_ good, I really like him and we're going out again!" I said happily.  
>"Oh yay!" She squealed doing a happy dance. "We both had great dates!"<p>

I ran away before she made me to dance as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that, for _once_, Scorpius was right, I am at a good size now, if I just eat healthy and don't stop exercising I won't gain much weight and I won't be hurting Al.

That night at dinner, Bea, Al, Scorpius and I all sat at Gryffindor table and we all ate together. I had salad, and I saw Scorpius looking at me, when I looked up, he smiled, seeing me eating. Bea and Al were sitting next to each other and when they got up to leave Bea kissed him on the lips. Al freaked out a bit, looking at me.

"Don't worry Al, she knows!" She told him grinning, he visibly relaxed and Bea and I went to our dorm and I fell asleep quickly.

**Thanks to those who have read, and you should definitely check out MaryOlivia's stories they are amazing, and this would be horrible without her as my Beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**6th Year**

As I walked to the Gryffindor table I thought about my relationship with Jason; we had been dating for a year and were still going strong, then I thought about my family and the relationships they were in; James was now in 7th year and dating Lily Wood who changed him from player to long-time boyfriend material, I looked at James, his brown eyes were gazing lovingly at Lily's blue and his hands were playing with the ends of her red hair. How she got red hair, I don't know… she's the daughter of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood so naturally she is Quidditch captain and Keeper for the team.

Then there's Fred and Roxanne, two thirds of the trouble triplets; there not actually triplets mind you, Fred and Roxanne _are _twins but the third part is James, he really does live up to his namesakes as does Fred. Fred's girlfriend, Anna Moon has blonde hair and brown eyes and is a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

Roxanne doesn't have a boyfriend, but she does enjoy snogging guys on occasion.

Then there's Al and Bea still dating, and the way they are going they will be together forever, unless I join forces with the rest of the school and kill them for the sickening amount PDA shown.

Lily goes through boyfriends fast, you could say she a twin of her mother – which some people do – it's her eyes that do it, unlike James and Al who got their mothers brown eyes, Lily got her father's green eyes.

Victoire is engaged to Teddy and Dominique just broke up with her boyfriend of 6 months; _she _broke up with _him _though_,_ apparently he was too clingy – Dom doesn't do the whole 'I want to be with you for every second of the day' thing – Louis is in Lily and Hugo's year and last I checked was trying to get a girl by the name of Evie Brown-Albec, sister of Claire Brown-Albec, daughter of Lavender Brown and a muggle called David Albec. I speak only the truth when I say Claire is just like her mother, only sluttier, and would go for guys with girlfriends; whereas Evie was sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly.

Lucy and Molly didn't have time for boyfriends – Lucy because she graduated last year and decided she needed to spend more time on her work, and Molly for the same reason except she graduated two years ago- Both of whom are very much like their father Percy, Molly getting Head Girl, and Lucy getting Prefect.

I sat down next to Al and Scorpius and put some food on my plate, it was breakfast and there was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Bea and I were dressed in green colours, I had a green singlet on with dark denim cut off shorts and a black cardigan, I had borrowed a scarf off Scorpius and Bea had the same as me but had Al's Scarf on; last night we had stayed up late making 'Go Slytherin' banners that we were going to shake as they played. Scorpius was a Chaser and Al was the Seeker and Captain.

We walked down to the pitch at 10:30 and got good seats to watch the game, Jason couldn't come he had homework to finish off but said to save him a seat just in case he finished it early. The game was about to start and Kyle Jordan was introducing the teams.  
>"Slytherins Captain Al Potter walks to the middle and shakes hands with Andy Hench the captain for Hufflepuff," Kyle says into the speaker. "And they lift off and the game begins, with Scorpius Malfoy grabbing the Quaffle…" As soon as that happens all Scorpius' fan girl's cheer; Bea and I just laugh.<p>

30 minutes later and Slytherin are thankfully kicking their arses.  
>"Its 200-30 to Slytherin!" Announces Kyle. "And it's another 10 points to Slytherin with Zabini making it through the hoops!"<p>

"Hey Bea," I say getting up. "I need to go to the toilet okay? I'll be back in a moment."  
>She nodded, not really looking away from the game or listening to me. I walked off in the direction of Slytherin changing rooms; their toilets are generally cleaner because only 7 people can use them.<p>

I stop short of my tracks, seeing someone pushed against the wall of the change rooms I walk around the corner to see who it is, it's Claire Brown-Albec and she's with someone with brown hair…  
>"Oh my God," I whisper, my hand drawing automatically to my mouth in horror; I step back, they look up, it's Jason and he's snogging Claire Brown-Albec. I take one final glance at Jason's shocked face and running off I hear Jason shouting out my name, telling me to wait, I run back to my dorms and lie down on my bed, not stopping the tears fall, and still sobbing loudly, letting the world know about my broken heart.<p>

"Rosie, where are you?" Bea asks quietly.  
>"I'm here…"<br>"What happened, why didn't you come back?"  
>"I saw Jason; He wasn't doing homework," I say, the sobs stating up again.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He was k-k-kissing Claire B-b-brown-Albec," I choke out, crying harder once I finally admit it to myself.<br>"Oh Merlin, come with me." She commands gently, lifting me up to a sitting position.  
>"No I can't, I feel horrible!" I mumbled feebly.<br>"Well… we are going to make you feel much better, trust me, if you yell at him you'll feel a_ lot_ better!"  
>" Fine…but first, I need to clean up, look at my face! It's all red and puffy probably." I say, my laugh-sob filling the room.<br>"Definitely! Let's go to the bathroom!" She pulls me up again and brings me over to the bathroom, she splashes water on my face and then we walk down to the kitchens, grab some lunch then we head towards the dungeons.  
>"Why are we going to the dungeons?" I ask Bea.<br>"We need back up so if Jason tries to lie to you, you can set _them_ on him." She tells me smiling at me.

Once we get to the dungeons Bea asks a first year to send out Al and Scorpius. After a few minutes Al is hugging me and Scorpius looks awkward.  
>"Let's go!" Al says.<br>"Okay Al, I get it you want to protect me, but I need to yell at him, right Bea?" I asked, glancing side ways at her, ignoring Scorpius' presence for the meantime.  
>"Yep, it's the best way to get over him quickly," she replies with certainty and a small grin.<br>"Fine… but if he touches you, I'll get James, Fred and Roxie to pull pranks on him till the end of the year, Hugo, Louis, Dom and I will hurt him, and Lily will bring him down gossip wise. I promise," he says looking at me sincerely. This I know is true, but James Fred and Roxanne will probably help beat him up as well… not that that's a problem.  
>"Okay, let's go," I say nodding and we walk off towards the Great Hall, where he will probably be finishing lunch now so with luck we will catch him when he leaves.<p>

When we get there Jason is just leaving.  
>"Hey guys give me a minute I want to talk to him by myself," I say and walk after him.<br>"Hello Jason." I say walking up to him.  
>"Oh babe, thank Merlin, I really need to talk to you! Claire just pushed herself on me I swear!" He said quickly walking up to grab my hand.<p>

"Don't lie to me! And defiantly _don't_ touch me!" I said backing away. "We both know that's not true!"  
>"Babe, come on, I wouldn't cheat on you!" he practically cooed, trying to look sincere.<br>"And out of everyone you could have done it with, you had to choose Claire-fucking-Brown!" I carried on, ignoring him.  
>"It's not true! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you babe!" He walked closer and I backed away at the same pace.<br>"If you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, why do you _lie_? Why did you _cheat_ on me?" I asked him, pulling a disgusted face, not expecting an answer.  
>"I-"He started but I cut him off.<br>"Just stay the hell away from me." I mumbled and walked off, once I got back to Bea, Al, and Scorpius I was tearing up again and Bea ran up and hugged me as I let my tears fall for, what felt like, the hundredth time today.  
>"Feel better?" She asked as we walked towards the Great Hall, leaving Jason behind us in the Entrance Hall.<br>"A bit," I replied meekly, Al and Scorpius trailing behind us.  
>"Hey, come to the Slytherin party tonight, it'll be fun!" Al said trying to cheer me up.<br>"Oh yeah, I'm guessing you guys won?" I asked remembering the Quidditch match I left early.  
>"Yeah it ended as 370-40, so we are having a celebratory party!" Al answered laughing at his victory. "And I expect you guys to come!" He ended.<br>"Yes, of course we'll come Al!" Bea replied happily, we got to the Great Hall and split, Al and Scorpius going down to the dungeons and Bea and I going up to Gryffindor tower.

"What are we going to wear to the party?" Bea asked once we were inside our dorm.  
>"Do we have to go?" I whined. "I really don't feel like having drunk, sleazy Slytherins grind on me tonight!"<br>"Oh we're going Rose; don't try to get out of it!" She said walking over to her wardrobe. "And I have the _perfect_ thing for you to wear!" she said pulling out a black dress that came to about between my mid-thigh and arse; it was a tight lace dress with a circular neckline.  
>"All we have to do now is find something for me," she said thoughtfully, I got up and walked over to her wardrobe to have a look and found the perfect dress for her, it was a light pink and just fell about the same length as mine but the chest area had pearls sewn onto it and it had a sweetheart neckline.<br>"I found it!" I said and pulled it out.  
>"Oh Merlin! IT'S PERFECT!" she screamed excitedly, she looked like she was going o faint. "And I have the perfect shoes to go with both dresses!" She exclaimed getting over her momentary excitement; pulling out a high pair of white wedges and a pair of black heels.<br>"Oooooh…and your hair can be the central colour! Everything else will be dull and then… WAH BAM! Your hairs brightness will give it colour!" She told me giggling.  
>"Okay, sounds great!" I said laughing along with her.<br>"Oh look at the time, its 4 already. We have to start getting ready; Al told me the password the other day so we can just meet them in there!" She pushed me towards the shower and exited the room, presumably to use her privileges over the 5th years to use their shower.

We're standing outside the Slytherin common room, and it's really quiet.  
>"Are you sure this parties happening?" I ask Bianca nervously.<br>"Positive!" She says taking a step forward and saying the password, the door opens and suddenly the previously quite hallway is filled with music and we step inside.  
>"I see Al… oh ew Scorpius is with him." I say to her, and we head over to them.<br>"Hey Al!" we say cheerily.  
>"Hey Rosie, Hey Bea." he says and pulls her down for a kiss.<p>

"Hello Bianca… Rose…" Scorpius says politely nodding at me and shaking Bianca's hand, I give him a strange look, he is being weirdly polite and it's kind of creeping me out.  
>"He's a bit drunk…" Al explains to us and both Bianca and I 'Ahh'.<br>"What a weird drunk," I comment truthfully.  
>"Yeah he's being polite, but I suppose when you're drunk you are kind of opposite to what you normally are." I say, grinning.<br>"Or what you want to be," Bea adds.  
>"Yeah well, off the subject of my drunken best friend and his true wishes or what not, and onto what we are going to do about that git McLaggan." Al says.<br>"Yes Mr McLaggan was a very rude and disrespectful little shite whom I wish to bash in the head for hurting my poor little Rosie-Posie." Scorpius says and actually pronounces shit like shit_e_ as if he has never said or heard a rude word before in his life.  
>"I wanna fuck him up!" says Al and Scorpius gives him a look of horror at his use of unsanitary words.<br>"Well I fully agree to this fucking up of McLaggan, maybe I could watch!" Bea say's but I know the real reason she wants to go is so she can watch Al be in a fight and be manly and strong.  
>"I don't want to be any part of your planning! It could really screw up my chances of getting Head Girl!" I say and walk off to get a drink from the drinks table, I wanted to get pissed.<br>"Hello malady, care to dance?" Scorpius asked as he walked up to me bowing.  
>"What the heck?" I said and let him pull me towards the centre of the room.<br>"You're so pretty Rosie-Posie," Scorpius complimented but I didn't take anything for it because as I said previously you act the opposite of what you normally are… so that just means he thinks I'm ugly but meh… I don't really care. We kept dancing till the song finished and another one started playing.  
>"Okay the songs finished now so I'm going to get another drink," I said walking off to the drinks table and grabbing a shot of firewhiskey. Once again I thought <em>I'm going to get wasted tonight!<em>

So I did, and So did Bea and so did Al and so did Scorpius… well Scorpius was already drunk but that doesn't matter, the point of this was that I got wasted and I don't think it was pretty… not that I can really remember the bits I do remember are all blurry, one thing I remember clearly was seeing Joshua McLaggan snogging Claire again and all I could think was _Well, I'm going to make him wish he never cheated on me _and walked up to the first guy I saw that seemed hot –not that I can remember who it was – and snogged him, but it's okay because I'm _pretty sure_ the guy I snogged was as drunk as I was so he hopefully won't remember and the only other person who saw was McLaggan and he was drunk as well, so I doubt anyone will remember who it was I kissed.

"Rosie, you'll never guess what happened last night!" Bea squealed loudly at me as she walked into our dorm.  
>"Eugh… too early for squealing, just <em>whisper<em> it to me!" I whispered sitting up in my bed and looking around, it was morning and the sun was shining through the window blinding me so I automatically flopped back down on the bed.  
>"Well… Al and I decided... we decided that we had been together for a long time now so I think I'm quite ready for him!" She said quietly to me and had a wide grin spread across her face.<br>"Y'what?" I asked, dazed. "I don't understand what you're talking about, it's too early!" I moaned into my hands that were shielding me from the sun.  
>"Oh gosh Rosie, you know as one of the smartest in our year you really can be quite daft!" She said sitting down next to me in my bed. "Al and I decided to... you know… take it too the next level!" She told me with suppressed excitement.<br>"Oh I'm glad for you but… ew I didn't need to know that about my cousin!" I said after a pause trying to decipher her words. "So… now I am going to go shower and try to clean myself of this… _information_ you just shared with me bye." I said and walked to the bathroom.  
>"But Bea," I said poking my head around the corner and smiling at her. "I'm really happy for you!"<p>

**Okay guys here is the chapter, and thank you all for reviewing it helps to know what you like and what you don't like. And I'm sorry it took so long to post.  
>There is a picture of Rose's dress here and Bea's dress here and Rose's dress from the 4th year party all on my profile so check them out. AND thank you MaryOlivia for being an amazing Beta and everyone should definitely check out her stories they are great : )<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**7th Year**

"Rose!" I hear mum yell at me while I'm on my laptop, looking through **thinspo** "Get your butt in here now!" oh shit, she's angry. Probably cause of the prank Al and I pulled on Hugo. Oh well, better go face the music.

"Coming Mum." I yelled, running down the stairs quickly. As soon as I saw her it was obvious that I was mistaken; I wasn't in trouble, she was smiling _way_ too much and she had my Hogwarts letter in her hand.

"It's here!" she said and handed me the envelope, I grabbed it out of her hand eagerly and tore it open, pulling out my required books list, I felt something hard on my hand. I tipped the envelope upside down and poured the contents onto the table.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!" I squealed merrily. "I got Head Girl!" I ran over and hugged mum hard.

"Oh that's great news!" mum gushed. "We will have to tell _everybody_ at dinner tonight, we are going to the Burrow," checking her watch she proclaimed loudly, "And we have to leave very soon, go get your brother, tell him we will be leaving in a half hour!"

"HUGO!" I yelled into my brothers room. "WE ARE LEAVING IN A HALF HOUR!" and then I ran into my room, not waiting for a reply, and locked my door, stopping to quickly log off _Tumblr_ – I defiantly don't want my family to know that I'm still _kind _of obsessed with my weight. I grab my dress off its hook and throw it on haphazardly whilst running into my bathroom, ready to brush my hair and teeth. On my way back to my room I look in my mirror and pull some of my hair back. My thighs, well, they barely have a gap, and my arms are a bit too large… and where did that collarbone disappear too?

_Stop it_ Rose, you _aren't_ fat. You're fine. You are _perfectly _well sized.

I walk away and go down stairs.

"We're leaving in 5." mum yells up the stairs to Hugo.

"I'm coming mum!" Hugo shouts back as he shuts the door to his room.

"Are we apparating or going floo?" I ask mum.

"Floo," she tells me, hustling us over to the fireplace and getting out a small pouch of floo powder says, "Okay you first Rosie," I take a handful of the powder and step into the fireplace, throwing the floo grains I shout, "The Burrow!"

Stepping out of the fireplace at the Burrow I brush the ash off myself and try to walk forwards a few steps only to be barrelled over by my over-energized cousin Lily.

"Woah, Lils, slow down, there could be serious injury if you greet everyone like that" I say, grinning and hugging her back

"Hey Rosie!" Lily greets. "And no, it's only extra special people who get greeted that way you should feel loved." She informed me with a knowing look.

"Well guess what Lils, I am going to be even more special this year! I got Head Girl!" I squeal at her, her face slackens but soon a bright beams lights her face as she smiles at me and starts to back away, pulling me with her into the kitchen.

"Oh that's really great Rosie, just wait until Al hears about it!" she says and runs off leaving me standing there.

"Oh Rosie dear, you should really eat some more, you're looking a bit thin!" says my Nana Molly, giving me a hug. "But you'll have to wait till dinner, it's only going to be a bit, now why don't you go on upstairs with the other children?" and ushering me off she turned to my brother, doing the exact same thing to him. I clamber up the stairs and into the second sitting room, it's more an attic or I suppose you could call it a Chill-out room. It's pretty much a sitting room, for 'the children' as Nana Molly likes to call us.

"Hey Al" I say as I walk through the door to the second sitting room, he turns around and looks at me and promptly bursts out laughing.

"Is... it... true?" He asks between laughs.

"Is what true?" I ask, truly confused, really I haven't seen him in a week, he could be asking if it's true I had toast for breakfast in which I would reply 'no, I had fruit salad', interesting, I know. He calms down enough to ask, "Your Head Girl?"

"Yes, I am, what's so funny about that?" I ask puzzled.

"Oh nothing," He says, realizing his mistake.

"You know, don't you?" I say, figuring it out and pointing a n accusing finger at him.

"No! No I don't know anything!" he says backing away as I walk closer.

"You know who Head Boy is!" I repeat. "Tell me, you have too!"

"I don't know who got Head Boy, and if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you!" and then, he runs, and sits down next to Lily on the couch, both looking as equally evil as each other.

"Eugh!" I moan. "Please tell me!" I wail to them getting on my knees in front of the couch. "I'll do anything!"

"What do you say Lils? Should we tell her?" Al asks Lily but Lily merely shakes her head, staying silent.

"Didn't think so either," he agreed, and turning to me he says. "Nope sorry Rosie you're gonna have to wait till school starts, but don't worry that's only a week away!"

I really hate life right now.

"Come ON Al!" I yell at my cousin. He's dawdling, talking to some random who I don't recognise. "We're going to miss the train!" I tug at my heavy trunk and pull it towards the train door nearest us.

"I'm coming Rosie!" he calls back to me, I hear him say bye to the randomer and then he's next to me, helping me put my trunk on the train and then his own. We walk down the corridor together and when we spot an empty compartment, we slide open the door and pull our trunks in, Al lifts ours onto the rack and we sit down comfortably.

"Don't you have to go to the prefects' carriage and meet the Head Boy before the prefects get there?" Al asks mischievously, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah I had better leave now then, hadn't I," I say and walk to the door "Bye Al, wish me luck!" I say over my shoulder and I _swear_ I hear him reply, "You'll need it!" but I continue down to the front of the train anyway.

I get to the door of the prefects carriage eventually and stand out the front for a moment preparing myself, what if someone _really_ awful is Head Boy? I couldn't _bare_ to live with someone for a year with our own common room and a shared bathroom if I hated them. Oh well, I take my Gryffindor bravery and breath a long breath then push open the door and step inside.

Oh dear wizard God.

Why do you punish me?

What did I do to deserve SCORPIUS MALFOY as my Head partner? Tell me!

I _just_ about walk straight back out of the compartment, but stop myself. Come _on_ Rose his not that bad, I mean he can be nice... sometimes. Like that time in 4th year or umm... well I'm sure there were other times as well.

Oh Screw it, this is going to be horrible!

"Rose?" Scorpius asks.

"Yes, I'm Head Girl and you are Head Boy; now know what my cousins were laughing about last week." I muttered to, mostly, myself.

"Oh, well, this ought to be fun then?" and he laughed. Laughed! As if this cruel joke was actually funny.

"Oh, yeah, loads." I reply dully, taking a seat at the head of the table in the compartment, Scorpius sitting next to me.

"Well there is a list of the prefects, I suppose we better start planning the patrolling arrangements?" he said, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag and drew up a rough table. "So I'm guessing we will patrol together?" he asked after the table was drawn.

"Umm...sure, why not?" I agree, letting myself relax back into my chair, they were quite comfy and I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, maybe I'll get a little bit of rest here. I'm sure Scorpius will wake me up, eventually... I shut my eyes and pull my legs up onto the chair and curl up. A rest will be good for me, I'm sure.

Scorpius' talk of patrolling pairs drowns out as I slip into the magically wonderful world of sleep.

**A/N: Okay so sorry it took me so long to update, i just wasn't really feeling like writing *queue sheepish grin*  
>Beta-ed by MaryOlivia, she has written some really awesome stories and you should check them out because they are brilliant haha and thankyou reviewers : )<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm running through the corridors, searching for something… people. I'm searching for people; there's no one around. _

_Looking into empty classrooms, I come to a stop in front of two large oak doors, the words 'In Memory' are engraved along the top in small writing._

_Something's pulling me towards those doors, urging me too open them, an invisible string drags me mercilessly into the middle of the empty Great Hall._

_"Rose." I hear my name in an eerie whisper. It's coming from the edge of the room, I walk to the corner. _

_No one's there. I see movement in the edge of my vision, I spin around, desperately seeking the voice, and suddenly the Hall is filled with people, all in 1800's gowns, with beautiful corsets and large skirts, and all the men are wearing suits, all having elaborately decorated masks on._

_"Rose." I hear the soft voice again, like a whisper of the wind._

_I walk swiftly through the crowd, looking behind me to try and find the voice. Someone bumps into me and I spin around too see who, but I don't recognize anyone here. _

_I turn back around & walk on. As I walk I notice that all the girls have different shades of red lipstick. _

_Some of them are slowly licking their lips almost as if savouring the flavour._

_"Rose!" It comes again harsher this time, almost sounding impatient._

_I walk, this time with purpose, through the people, the girls fingering the material of my dress as I walked, which had changed into a near replica of their dresses, my hair curled itself into tiny ringlets as I had walked into the hall and put into a loose and messy bun, but I'm not wearing a mask like the others._

_I get to a clearing. There are three people in middle; two are dancing together, a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy. The third is a blonde man and is standing, seemingly waiting for a dance partner, I walk closer to the trio and the blonde boy turns around. _

_It's Scorpius. He bows when he sees me and holds out a hand for me, I take it and we start dancing, he spins me, then I hear it again._

_"Rose." It's Scorpius' voice_

_"Yes?" I reply questioningly, he gives me a funny look but then smiles evilly._

_"We're here." he says… but as he speaks a long trail of small spiders crawl from his mouth, I take a step back and hit the other dancers, they turn around, it's Albus and Bianca, they glare forcefully at me._

_"Rose." they say together but its just Scorpius' voice again, they walk off and start dancing again._

_I turn back to where Scorpius was and see another spider crawl out of his face, this time from his eye._

_I whimper and step back as he steps forwards, mirroring me._

_"Rose, come on!" he says, his face cracks and more spiders crawl out, he steps forward as bits of skin peel from his face, I let out a tiny gasp and he starts laughing, attracting attention from the other people in the hall._

_Everyone is laughing and even more skin is peeling off Scorpius' face, hundreds of spiders are spilling out and dropping on the ground, scurrying around. I look down as I feel a tickling in my collarbone and scream, there hundreds spiders crawling on my dress tearing at the fabric._

_"Rose, Rose!" I hear Scorpius' voice again but this time in frantic worry, but this time Scorpius' mouth didn't move._

_I feel the Invisible string tugging me out of the Great Hall, I leave quickly, running frantically past all the people and out the doors, there are another pair of large wooden doors, the string pulls again and I open the doors and see a white winter wonderland, the ground is covered in snow, I run towards it and as I'm about to touch it, I'm pulled out of my dream._

"Rose? Are you okay? You were screaming!" he asks frantically.

"There were spiders," I say "They were crawling from your mouth and eyes."

"Come on tell me when we get in the carriage, we have to go!" he said, helping me up then passed me down my trunk and led me out.

When we got to the carriage and had climbed in after checking we were the last ones, I told Scorpius all about my dream.  
>"Well that sounds like one scary dream." He agreed, but then we were left in silence, finally arriving at the castle, Scorpius says;<br>"Look, Rose." he starts. "Seeing as we're head boy and girl this year, I really think we should make a truce."  
>"A truce?" I ask "What kind of truce?"<p>

"A truce to be polite to each other, at least in front of others, we want to set a good example."  
>"Well… I suppose if McGonagall found out we were fighting, she would probably take our badges, so, yeah I think that's a good plan." I say, as we walk into the Great Hall together and then split and go our separate ways to our own tables.<p>

I always liked the Sorting, I loved guessing what house they would be in and laughing at their excited or disbelieving faces when they have been sorted.

But _this_ year all I could think was can't they hurry up and finish this already; I want to go to sleep.

But it dragged on for almost an hour, a few kids crying. When it did finally finish, we still had the feast to get through.

Dropping my head into my arms on the table and closing my eyes I try to get a little nap, but Bianca decides she wants to talk.

"Hey Rosie, how was the train trip up?" she asks, picking her foods and putting them on her plate.

"Hey, I fell asleep and had a creepy dream." I say back pouring water into my glass.

"M'kay, I _mean_ what happen between you and Scorpius?"

"_Nothing_ happened between Scorpius and I, he woke me up then we made a truce." at the word 'truce' she perks up.  
>"Ooh what kind of truce?" she asks, interested.<br>"Just that we would be polite to each other seeing as we have to work together for year." I shrug.

"Oh." Bianca says looking dejected; obviously that wasn't what she was looking for.  
>"No Bea, Scorpius and I <em>aren't<em> secretly in love with each other, no matter how much you want for it to happen, sorry to disappoint." Then I mumble, "You'd have better luck with a snake and a tiger." Ha that would be quite funny!

Imagine a snake and a tiger trying to make babies hahaha! Whoops that was out loud.  
>"What are you laughing at?" Bea asks curiously.<br>"Just imagining a snake and a tiger trying to have sex."

"Why on earth- _actually_ don't even bother trying to explain to me how that came to your mind." and she went on eating, I took a sip of my water.  
>"Why aren't you eating anything?" Bea asks me.<p>

"That dream, it scared me a bit, not really feeling up too eating at the moment, I might go down to the kitchens later."

Finally, _finally_ we are set free and I can go see professor McGonagall about our dorms.  
>"Ah Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you are here about your dorm?" she says, that lady, I'm pretty sure she was a seer in her past life. That or she could tell by the tiredness showing on my face. I like the first option best.<p>

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Scorpius nods.

"Right follow me, this way." she commands, walking off.

Wow is Minnie fast for her age she must be what? 150? And she was walking so fast I was jogging to keep up.

"Here we are, now I trust you will not be engaging in any… _prohibited_ _activities_ whilst in this dorm." Ew, god, Minnie thinks I would actually sleep with him, I mean yeah he's hot but no.

It's _Malfoy_.

"Yes... ah I mean no… I mean yes, you can trust we won't!" I say quickly. Scorpius gives me a funny look as I finish my ramble.  
>"Okay well you set the password by saying your full names and then saying 'set password to-' and saying what you wish for the password. Can I leave you here then?"<p>

"Yes thank-you." Scorpius says and Minnie walks off speedily again.  
>"Okay." Scorpius says as he turns to me "What should the password be?" I think about this, it should be something fun…<br>"What about… 'Banana's go bananas for bananas'?" I ask

"Umm how about no?" he says as he chuckles. "Where'd you get that from?"  
>"I was trying to make it something funny." I frown "What do you think?"<br>"Well if we want something funny how about 'Minnie is secretly a kitty'?"  
>"Well it's better than bananas go bananas for bananas."<p>

"Okay so our full names, ew wizard god, _why_ our full names?" I say.

"Your name can't be as bad as mine." I shoot him an incredulous look as he says, with a smirk, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," before looking at me… _oh_ he wants me to say my name, right.  
>"Rose Nymphadora Weasley." I say before nudging Scorpius to say the rest.<br>"Set password to 'Minnie is secretly a kitty'." the portrait opens and we walk inside Scorpius laughs.  
>"Nymphadora, really?" he chuckles.<br>"Hey! It's not as bad as Scorpius and Hyperion!"  
>"Yeah but my mother is from the grandmother from the Black family, it's tradition to name your children after constellations, for you, you just got stuck with a bad name."<br>"Excuse me but my middle name is after Nymphadora Tonks, one of the greatest Aurors from the War time, I'm proud to be named after her!"  
>He laughs. His laugh is infectious I start to giggle as well but try to restrain myself.<br>"I am not disagreeing, but it is a really bad name to be named after," and then I smile and join in laughing completely.  
>"Well I'm really tired, I'm off to bed." I say after a little bit and head off up the stairs.<br>"Goodnight Rose," Scorpius calls up too me.  
>"Goodnight Scorpius," I call back. And when I walk into my room I change into my pyjamas and climb into bed, switching off my bedside lamp.<p>

Looking up I see hundreds of little stars on my ceiling, they are the glow in the dark ones like I have at home. They aren't set in any pattern like I tried to do when I put mine up as a child at home. Just all randomly placed around on the roof all around my room, as I lie there I try to count them and fall asleep at 183.

**A/N Okay thanks everyone for reading, but it will probably be while till i update again and i am sorry for any wait that may happen, please review to let me know what you think about it, what you like about it, hate about it, want to happen, think will happen, or just to tell me something random haha and also will everyone pretty please go look at MaryOlivias stories because they are amazing and without her this story would be absolute shit : D thanks xx**


End file.
